


Stubborn Love

by r2q5



Series: Daddy Hux and ADHD Kylo [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Implied Daddy Kink, Kylo Ren has ADHD, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r2q5/pseuds/r2q5
Summary: Kylo is annoyed that Hux insists on accompanying him to get his flu shot. Sure, needles made him a slightly nervous. It's not like he's going to start crying.Even if he had every single other time.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Daddy Hux and ADHD Kylo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581379
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Stubborn Love

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a sequel to Gentle Reminders, but it can be read on its own. Gentle Reminders will give more context to the dynamics of their relationship.

“I’m not a little kid” Kylo mumbled, arms crossed tightly with anger as he slumped in the uncomfortably stiff waiting room chair.

It was 3:00 PM on a Friday and he would rather be just about anywhere else, but he needed an updated immunization record to register for classes and his Meningitis vaccination was out of date. Hux had decided it was a good opportunity for Kylo to get his yearly flu shot as well, much to his displeasure. 

“I never said you were,” Hux replied, unaffected, swiping to the next page on his e-reader. 

“Then why are you treating me like one?”

“I don’t believe I am.” 

“I’m 24, I can go to a doctor’s appointment by myself,” Kylo hissed, trying to keep his voice down in the quiet waiting room. 

“Maybe I simply enjoy spending time with you.”

“We _live_ together.”

“And I can’t take the time to accompany my boyfriend anywhere else? Besides, I want to make sure you get your flu shot.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes and stared away from him, projecting his dissatisfaction through every inch of his body language. 

“You’re upset with me.” 

“Yeah, no _shit.”_

“ _Kylo,”_ Hux warned, giving him a pointed look. 

Kylo was familiar with Hux’s _“don’t make me take you over my knee later for causing a scene in public”_ tone of voice, and decided it better to say nothing than to push his luck. He glared at the floor, his leg bouncing up and down anxiously.

“Why does my presence bother you so much?” 

“You think I’m gonna freak out again.” 

“I know that needles cause you distress.” 

“Just because in the past I—"

“And that stress makes you lash out, which is why I’m being extraordinarily patient with you right now.” 

“—a little upset, I’m an adult and I can handle—"

“—a vaccination, I know you can. That doesn’t mean I can’t be here with you.” 

Nevermind that they did almost everything together anyway, and this was the first time Kylo was annoyed about it. Yes, he had a persistent fear of needles. Yes, he had cried the last two times he had gotten his flu shot. He was wholeheartedly convinced that this time would be different. 

“If you behave, we can go get ice cream afterwards,” Hux said.

Kylo opened his mouth to bite back, but thought better of it. He did actually want ice cream. 

“Mr. Solo?” A nurse called, interrupting Kylo’s brooding. 

“That’s me,” Kylo replied, standing up and following her to the examination room, Hux close behind him. “This is my boyfriend,” Kylo mumbled, gesturing behind him. Hux smiled politely.

The nurse took his weight and blood pressure, and after declaring everything normal, left the room with a “ _Dr. Maya will see you shortly.”_ Kylo was left sitting on the crumbled paper of the exam chair, Hux standing beside him. He stared at the glossy anatomical posters on the wall, and Hux gently hummed while checking his phone.

“Le Creuset is having a holiday sale,” Hux remarked. “We should go and pick something up tomorrow, I’ve been eyeing their dinnerware sets.” 

“Cool,” Kylo replied, monotone. 

Hux was infuriatingly domestic sometimes. Stable and secure where Kylo wasn’t, almost to the point of being boring. He got excited over high-quality cookware and home decor, insisted on accompanying him to doctor’s visits and was what Kylo called _a goddamn nerd._

And yet somehow, Kylo loved him for it. 

“Would you be more excited if I promised we could go ice skating afterwards?” 

“...Maybe,” Kylo conceded.

Stupid, caring Hux. 

The sound of the door opening caught Kylo’s attention. Dr. Maya, a small, older woman with a patient smile and hair tucked back into a bun, had entered, smiling widely at Kylo. She had been Kylo’s doctor for several years, and knew both of them well. 

“Kylo! How are you?” She smiled at Hux as well and raised a hand in greeting. Hux smiled politely back.

“Hi. Good,” Kylo said, attempting a smile that came out as more of a grimace. He liked Dr. Maya a lot, but would also prefer to be literally anywhere else at the moment. 

“Here for a checkup and an immunization, correct?” 

“And a flu shot,” Kylo added. Hux smiled at him. 

The checkup went without incident. Hux reminded Kylo to bring up some side effects he had been having with his medication, and they decided to adjust the dosage slightly, but otherwise, Kylo was in good health with no pressing concerns. 

Dr. Maya was typing quickly into her computer. “Anything else before I get you your shot?” 

“Um. No, that’s it. He glanced at Hux in case he had forgotten something, who nodded.

“Alright then,” she said, standing up to prepare the syringes she had placed aside, her back to Kylo. She glanced at Hux, who pressed his lips together slightly. There were a few moments of tense silence.

She turned around, syringe in hand. Hux looked at Kylo, Kylo looked at the syringe, Dr. Maya glanced between both of them, and Kylo subsequently burst into tears.

Both of them reacted at once. Dr. Maya lowered the syringe with a sympathetic but resigned “ _Oh, Kylo,”_ and Hux stood up immediately to comfort him, letting Kylo pressed his face into the shoulder of Hux’s sweater vest and sob. 

“It’s alright,” Hux soothed, stroking his hair. “Take your time.” 

Kylo sniffled and steeled himself, wiping his eyes as he pulled away from Hux suddenly. “I’m fine. I’m fine.” His wavering voice indicated otherwise. 

Maya took another step closer and Kylo whimpered. 

“S _hh_ ,” Hux whispered, gathering Kylo’s head onto his shoulder and holding him there, gently preventing Kylo from turning his head. “Close your eyes. Listen to me.” 

He nodded to Maya, who stepped forward and put a gloved hand gently on Kylo’s arm, wiping the area with an alcohol swab. Kylo flinched and hiccuped, holding onto Hux’s back like he was trying to hide himself in the embrace of his much smaller boyfriend. 

“We’re gonna go to Ben & Jerry’s afterwards and you can get whatever you want. How does a double brownie sundae sound?” 

Maya quickly injected the needle and Kylo trembled slightly and whimpered. Hux kept one hand on Kylo’s cheek, preventing him from looking at the needle, and another around him, rubbing circles onto the wide expanse of his back. “I know, I know,” Hux whispered. Kylo moaned quietly in distress, and Hux continued to soothe him quietly.

Maya put a band-aid on top of the first injection and quickly prepared the flu shot. 

“And after ice cream we can go home and watch a movie, hmm? Your choice.”

Maya injected the syringe while Hux was talking and Kylo grunted, relaxing significantly once the needle was withdrawn and a band-aid was put in its place. Hux dropped his hand from Kylo’s cheek and patted his back. “There we go, all done. You did so good.” 

Kylo sighed and pulled away from him, wiping his eyes, embarrassed. “Thank you.” 

“Your arm may be a little sore for the rest of the day, but it shouldn’t be too bad,” Maya said, dropping the used syringes in the sharps container. “I’ll have that prescription printed out for you at the front, alright? Have a good day!” Kylo nodded, trying his best at a smile. 

A few minutes later, they had checked out, gotten Kylo’s updated prescription and a lollipop, and were walking to Hux’s car in silence. Kylo sat in the passenger seat and buckled himself in. Hux started up the car, and Kylo finally spoke.

“I’m sorry I was an ass in the waiting room,” he mumbled, staring at his feet. “I really do appreciate you being there for me.” 

“It’s alright, I know it’s stressful. I appreciate you saying that though,” Hux said, keeping the car in park. He patted Kylo’s thigh. “Now what do you want from Ben & Jerry’s?” 

“I want a caramel and chocolate cookie core sundae,” Kylo said. “With two cherries.” His cheeks were red with embarrassment and his eyes slightly puffy from crying. 

Hux grinned, turned to him and leaned in, giving Kylo a quick kiss. Kylo couldn’t resist an embarrassed smile against his lips. 

“Anything you want.” 


End file.
